


Mean!

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur thinks it’s not fair





	Mean!

Arthur looked over and couldn’t help it. His mouth started watering and his whole being screamed out. 

It wasn’t easy with his foot in a cast and he knew he shouldn’t, it just wasn’t good for him, but it was so hard to resist. For days he hadn’t had any, being a good boy about the whole thing, but this was a bit too much. It was torture! And he was sure the git did it on purpose just to taunt him. 

It wasn’t Merlin’s fault that he needed to lose a bit of weight to make it easier on his broken foot, but the way Merlin was devouring this cupcake right in front of him was plain mean!


End file.
